


The Dragon King

by The_Archmaester



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harem, Canon Divergence - Robert's Rebellion, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Impregnation, Incest, Kings & Queens, Parent/Child Incest, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Archmaester/pseuds/The_Archmaester
Relationships: Aegon VI Targaryen (Son of Elia)/Nymeria Sand/Tyene Sand, Aegon VI Targaryen (Son of Elia)/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Aegon VI Targaryen/Margaery Tyrell, Aegon VI Targaryen/Original Female Character(s), Arianne Martell/Aegon VI Targaryen, Arianne Martell/Aegon VI Targaryen/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Ashara Dayne/Aegon VI Targaryen, Elia Martell/Aegon VI Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Aegon VI Targaryen, Myrcella Baratheon/Aegon VI Targaryen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

In an alternate universe, Robert's Rebellion has failed and after winning the epic duel at the Trident, Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen spared Lord Robert Baratheon's life. Alongside his new brother-in-law, Lord Eddard Stark, Rhaegar led both the Rebels and the Loyalist armies to the capital to depose his father only to find the Mad King stabbed in the back by the young kingsguard, Ser Jaime Lannister.

Thrust upon the Iron Throne at a young age, King Rhaegar adopted the ancient valyrian custom of polygamy and took two wives, just like the first Targaryen king, Aegon the Conqueror.

Despite the taboo of bigamy, the lords of Westeros did not oppose their new king as it was evident that he would go to war for his new bride, Lady Lyanna Stark. At first House Martell took it as a slight upon their pride but eventually accepted the arrangement as it was an open secret that the bisexual Queen Elia Martell was even more fond of Lyanna as Rhaegar was. Hopeful at the apparent end of incestual kings, the High Septon of the Seven even blesssed the unorthodox marriages.

Despite the somewhat tenuous start to his reign, King Rhaegar proved to be a wise and capable king and for 20 years the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros endured an unprecedented era of peace and prosperity. However good things never last long in Westeros and just before the 21st anniversary of his reign, King Rhaegar suspiciously passed away after an ill-fated trip to Essos.

Follow Rhaegar's son, the newly crowned Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm as he embarks on a journey filled with sex and adventure.


	2. The Summer King

Aegon was bored out of his mind. His half-brother Jon was currently training with the legendary Sword of the Morning in the courtyard of the Red Keep, while he was stuck in yet another dull Small Council meeting. He had been crowned a week ago yet this felt like the hundredth council meeting he attended.

One of the downside of being the ruler of the most powerful nation in the world is having to listen to pompous old men argue over how to best rule the realm.

With some maesters predicting that the coming winter will be the longest in living memory, his father, King Rhaegar attempted to form a trade alliance with the Free Cities in order to secure Westeros' food supply. However while he was with his brother Viserys in the Free City of Pentos, Rhaegar caught a fever and died within a few days.

Aegon knew that many in the realm believed he was incapable of wearing his father's crown so he tried his best to pay attention to his councillors but today he could barely stop his eyes from closing. If only his sister, Rhaenys hadn't keep him up all n...

"Your Grace, there is another delicate matter that requires your undivided attention." said Lord Jon Connington, the Hand of the King

"What is it my lord?" Aegon asked with very little interest, sipping the dornish wine that his uncle had smuggled into the Small Council chamber.

"Your marriage." Lord Jon said nonchalantly which caused Aegon to nearly choked on his wine much to the amusement of his uncle, Prince Oberyn Martell of Dorne.

"Dont be so surprised, my dear nephew, your father and mother were already married at your age." said the Dornishman, "I remember on my twentieth nameday, I had already sired four children and in fact I do believe that two of them were actually conceived on the same day."

"Prince Oberyn!!! The Small Council is not the place to share stories of your sexual conquests!" said the elderly Grandmaester Pycelle, with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

Despite the shock, Aegon quickly regained his composure. He knew that as the king, he would have to settle down and dial back on his hedonistic lifestyle. Most royals was betroth at an early age but King Rhaegar had wanted all of his children to marry for love, just as he had.

"Im sure you've already compiled a list of potential candidates?" Aegon asked the Lord Hand, knowing him all too well.

"Actually yes, my king." Lord Jon replied and passed on a small parchment with a list of names, most of whom Aegon knew personally. His dornish cousin, Princess Arianne Martell. Jaehaerys' maternal cousins, Arya and Sansa Stark. The famed Rose of Highgarden, Margaery Tyrell. And...

"Myrcella Baratheon?" Aegon asked, he was surprised that the list included the heir of King Rhaegar's rival. "Do you really believe that Lord Robert would even approve?"

"Well, a royal marriage may heal the wounded pride of Lord Robert and my little birds sing songs of Lady Myrcella's beauty." whispered the bald spymaster, Lord Varys the Spider.

"Robert may also take offense to this." Said the usually quiet Lord Stannis Baratheon. "Myrcella is his only child and heir. He could see this as an attempt to take her birthright from her and pass it on to me or Renly. And dont forget, he feasted for three days when he heard of King Rhaegar's death. Do you truly want someone like that for a father-in-law?"

"The choice is clear." spat Prince Viserys, Aegon's paternal uncle. He only had a seat at the Small Council since he was the former king's brother. "Aegon is blood of the dragon. He should keep our bloodline pure and marry Princess Rhaenys!"

The entire Small Council fell quiet. Aegon could feel all of their eyes on him as they waited for his reaction. Princess Rhaenys was King Rhaegar's eldest child but unlike her brother, she was more viper than dragon and had very little valyrian blood. Aegon knew that the only reason Viserys wanted him to marry Rhaenys was so that he could have the legitimacy to marry his own sister, Princess Daenerys. Something both Rhaegar and now Aegon refused to consent.

"Rhaenys is my sister!" Aegon half-heartedly protested, his cheeks already beginning to flush. Incest between members of House Targaryen was generally accepted but he didn't want his councillors and his mother to know that he was already sleeping with his she-devil sister.

"Your Grace, without the dragons, there is no need to continue such a practise." mumbled the elderly Grandmaester. "Your royal father, he knew better, he knew the dangers of inbreeding which is why he forsake such a heathen traditi..."

"The only reason Rhaegar married the Martell girl was because my sister wasn't born by then." Prince Viserys interrupted, earning him the deathstare of Prince Oberyn and Queen Elia.

"Your Grace, if I may interject?" Said the slightly drunk Tyrion Lannister. "After King Rhaegar's coronation he regularly visited his vassals from the Wall to Dorne. This may be the opportunity to visit and meet the lords under your domain and of course, their daughters."

"Very well..." Aegon said cheerfully as he got up from his seat. "I believe this concludes the meeting. My mother will be travelling to Dorne in a fortnight, I will take this opportunity to accompany her and tour my vassals and hopefully meet any prospective queen."

The lords bowed as Aegon left the room deep in his own thoughts. After briefly talking to his brother at the training yard, the young king made his way to his royal bedchambers while going over the list of names a million times over. Apart from the absence of his immediate family the list did contain a few familiar names. His dornish cousin, Arianne Martell, Jon's maternal cousin, Sansa Stark and Margaery Tyrell the daughter of one of his most powerful bannerman. All of them were women of high birth and extraordinary beauty but Aegon longed for someone who was a little closer to home.

Suddenly there was a soft knock on his door and without even waiting for a reply the door opened. Aegon chuckled to himself as he knew that there was only one person in Westeros who could sneak past his kingsguard and be brazen enough to come to his room in the middle of the day for a booty call.

"Hey, little brother. May I come in?" Rhaenys asked despite already locking the door as she stepped inside. It has been several days in a row that she appeared at the King's bedchambers, wearing nothing but a loose and revealing red silk robe. The very same robe that Aegon nearly tore apart in his lust-fuelled urgency when she came begging for his cock on the night of their father's funeral.

"Rhae, you should really sto..." Aegon tried to protest but Rhaenys locked her soft lips to his and his feeble protests faded away. Their illicit affair had began when they were both teenagers but they always had to hide their love out of fear of their father's wrath. As Aegon stripped his sister and groped her ample breasts, he reminded himself that Rhaenys was merely using him to cope with her grief, that she would never ever be truly capable of loving only one man. But everytime his beautiful sister opened her legs for him, he would revert back into the naïve 13 year old lovesick virgin that she deflowered on his nameday and he prayed to all the Gods that she felt the same way as he did.

"Ohhh... Gods..." Aegon lost the ability to speak as Rhaenys sank on her knees and unlaced his breeches before proceeding to give him the best blowjob of his young life. His cock was barely out of his pants when Rhaenys began suck it with an expertise that Aegon was too afraid to question were she had learned. Her soft lips, dexterous tongue and expertise technique brought Aegon to the brink of release within mere minutes. Sensing that Aegon's control was beginning to falter, Rhaenys pulled his cock out of her mouth and guided him to his four-poster bed, still without saying a word.

Aegon looked on in awe as his goddess of a sister forcefully pushed him onto the bed before moaning loudly as she impaled herself upon his 8 and a half inch cock. Aegon had never seen a more beautiful sight than the one before him as Rhaenys began to rock above him. Rhaenys' face was contorted in sheer pleasure, her cheeks flushed pink in arousal as her long silky brown hair cascaded down her tan body to partially hide her well-endowed pear-shaped breasts from her brother's gaze. Aegon was more than happy to merely lay back and let his experienced sister do all the work. Rhaenys was more viper than dragon in more than just appearance. She inherited her mother's fiery personality and nearly insatiable lust. Despite claiming his virginity on his 13th nameday, Aegon knew that he was not Rhaenys' first lover nor would he be her last.

Keeping one hand on her narrow waist so as to guide her wild and erratic movements, Aegon reached up with his free hand and cupped her soft breast, which were bouncing mere inches in front of his face. Rhaenys would emit the sweetest moans whenever Aegon would play and twist her diamond-hard nipples.

"Ohhh... Fuck yes... Egg... Keep doing that!" Rhaenys' passionate pleas were music to Aegon's ears and never one to disappoint a fair maiden, he continued his assault on Rhaenys' tender breast as he begun to pick up the pace and thrust up into her sopping pussy. Aegon was now familiar with Rhaenys' body and knew all of her sweet spot and weaknesses. He replaced his fingers on her breast with his mouth and his expert tongue sent shivers down his sister's back.

With both hands now free, Aegon grabbed her round bouncing ass cheeks, desperate to reach even deeper into Rhaenys' cunt as he pushed her further upon his impressive length. He could feel the tension building in his balls and judging by how his older sister was spasming uncontrollably above him, he knew that her orgasm was not far away.

Time seemed to stopped as Aegon looked up into Rhaenys' hazel brown eyes as they both chased their mutual orgasm simultaneously. Her body locked up and her pussy squeezed his pistoning cock in a death grip as she orgasm upon her younger brother's cock. They stared into each others eyes as Aegon followed his sister over the edge and released his virile semen into the warm, wet and fertile love canal of his older sister. Copious amounts of incestuous seed filled Rhaenys to the brim until it began to seep out of where she and her brother were joined.

"So.... Have you finally made up your mind yet?" Rhaenys panted as she collapsed atop of her brother, his softening cock still buried in her moist quim.

"About what?" Aegon asked breathlessly as he pulled out of his sister's pussy and a river of cum began to ooze out.

"A little bird told me that the Small Council is urging you to settle down." Rhaenys said as she struggled to catch her breath. Aegon frowned as he realised that his sister may have even more spies in her employ as he does. Or she could have heard it from anyone of her many lovers, especially Prince Oberyn.

"If I become your queen, you wouldn't have to keep our affair a secret and..." Rhaenys looked down at the river of white than was freely flowing out the well-fucked hole between her legs. "And I wouldn't have to keep drinking moontea."

"Is that what this is?" Aegon asked suspiciously. His sister have never shown any interests in being queen, until today. "You're trying to seduce me into making you the queen?"

"What if I am?" Rhaenys said with a sexy smile that never failed to melt the young king's heart. As Rhaenys pulled Aegon into a lustfull kiss, the young king could feel his cock become engorged with blood and as he kissed his sister with renewed passion. He moved atop of her as he prepared to fuck her even harder, no longer caring who in the castle could hear their passionate screams echoing all throughout the night.


End file.
